


the old happy place

by cadavercha0s



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, corpsetwt
Genre: Corpse Husband - Freeform, One-Shot, Reminiscing, corpse husband imagine, imagine, praise bingus, short imagine, slight angst, what even is this, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavercha0s/pseuds/cadavercha0s
Summary: "Do you remember who Corpse Husband is?"It's been years since Corpse quit YouTube. You were a fan and you're much older now.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	the old happy place

**Author's Note:**

> a short imagine 
> 
> something i whipped out when i was sleep deprived at 4 am

_"Do you remember who Corpse Husband is?"_

You think about the question your friend asked you earlier. God, you haven't heard of that name for years but how could you forget? That man was literally your source of happiness so many years ago. The person who helped you through so much and saved you without him even knowing.

You feel your heart twinge as a warm buzzing feeling finds its way inside and fills your whole chest.

Nostalgia _._ It's pleasant yet piercing and just _there_.

You stare out into oblivion as you think about your old comfort creator. You're not sure whether to smile or sob as you begin to drown yourself in these now resurfacing old memories.

You wonder how he is. You wonder if he's doing alright after all these years. How is his health? Is he happy? Does he still struggle to get decent sleep? Is he still friends with the Amigops? Does he still praise bingus?

You let out a hearty chuckle as you remember that silly inside joke that quite literally brought havoc into the fandom.

Wait.. The fandom. You're mind halts as you recall yet another memory.

_Corpse twitter._

With an almost dramatic gasp, you scramble out of the couch to grab your phone with hands that are slightly shaking purely out of excitement. You click on the app store, searched 'Twitter', then hit install. Nails abused as you gnaw on them while waiting for the twitter app to finish installing. The anticipation is killing you.

You let out a small squeal once it does.

Surprisingly, you were able to remember your old username and password. But then again, you were practically obsessed and on it for _years,_ so it just makes sense that it's still etched in your memory.

_"Wow."_

You let out a soft sigh as you're brought back to the _timeline_ that was once your home.

Hiraeth.

You feel your eyes actually tear up as you scroll down the app. Once again, your senses are flooded with the bitter-sweet feeling of nostalgia as you see familiar layouts, familiar names, and familiar friends.

This is so crazy. These tweets are dated years ago but somehow looking at them now, it feels like it was made only yesterday. 

You laugh as you read your old tweets that contained old inside jokes. You look over at all your banger and cursed tweets. Oh, how you missed them.

You missed everything.

You miss going on your phone the second you wake up just to greet your moots. You miss waking up at a certain time just to watch the streams. You miss livetweeting. You miss living in Corpse's likes and refreshing every 5 seconds. You miss Corpse.

You head over to the search button and type in the words "Corpse_Husband".

_Thank you. :)_

That was his last tweet.

You feel more tears stream down your face. You think about how ridiculous you must look to others right now. For them this must be so trivial but honestly, you just don't care.

You miss it. You miss it so much. This used to be your happy place. The place where you met so many people that, despite the barrier that is a screen, touched you. You felt their warmth and they felt yours. These people –now strangers, were so important to you that you considered them your family. And now it's just..

Gone.

The timeline looked like some kind of dried barren land now. No one's tweeting anymore. No one's online. No one's here anymore.

You click on the blue button on the bottom right of your screen.

_Hi. Is anyone here?_

You then hit tweet.

You stare at your tweet for a couple of seconds. Nothing.

Seconds turned into minutes. Refresh. Refresh.

Nothing.

You purse your lips to try to stop the hot tears but the pressure inside your chest felt too strong. Tears kept coming out.

_I thought we were never going to leave each other? What happened?_

You take your eyes off of your screen for a second. You needed to breath. It was too overwhelming.

Ofcourse no one else was going to be there, it's been too long.

But still you wonder.

You wonder if someone out there, just like you, is reminiscing and bawling their eyes out.

You ached to go back. You ached to go back to this thing that you once fell inlove with.

It's quite surprising. You didn't really expect to react like this. You didn't exactly expect that even after all this years, your old comfort creator would still affect you this much.

Guess it's still there. Your love for this community. It stayed. It lingered. Buried but familiar nonetheless.

You smile as you go over these fond memories once more in your head.

Your thoughts were disturbed by the sound of your phone's notification.

_Hey :) I'm still here._

Someone had responded to your tweet.

It was a mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> wee wee :)
> 
> twitter: [@CR0PSFORCORPSE](https://twitter.com/CR0PSFORCORPSE?s=09)
> 
> praise bingus


End file.
